


songs with story

by avalina_hallows



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: the reocrd player is a reffrence to when the song came out





	1. run rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> the reocrd player is a reffrence to when the song came out

someone walking around the farm trips a wire connecting to a record player with alerts someone with this song slowly playling run rabbit run rabbit run dont be afraid of the farmers gun run rabbit run rabbit bang bang bang goes my gun every friday night we play this game for a tasty meaty pie slice so run rabbit run rabbit run run run please be afraid of me and my shotgun the chase only adds to my nightly fun so run rabbit run i wish for some meat pie and bit of fun


	2. hush little baby

hush little baby dont say a word

today mommy killed one of the birds

the littel bird made of stone now sits under a tomestone

hush little baby dont cry a bit

momma kill the bitch and when that bitch is good and dead

mommys gonna chop off her head

hush little baby dont say a single word when mommy killed that mocking bird

she made sure it would never sing and

mommy has a gift for you its silver ring


	3. bloody queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone wondering  
> elizabeth bathory smeared sevents with honey and left them for animals  
> she also did a brazen bull

Tell me tell me how hurts

I want to cut you up and feel the pain

Make you scream make you bleed

Make you feel the pain i need

Im the queen of bloody hearts

A natural beauty turned so dark

Tell me how you cry and weep 

Let me see how blood leaks

A crying peasant on there knees

Bleeding out dying at my feet 

Im a queen of bloody hearts 

How did beauty come so far

Blood is beauty in the dark

Let us see how far it sparks

Were the kingdom of bloody hearts

let us see your blood in the dark

tell us tells how bad we are

tell us tell us how you hurt 

how you cry and feast on dirt

we want to see your blood  
where the bloody bathorys   
we love to see you bleed

A man in a roast such a 

Delightful toast

Queen bathory 

Shes the bloody queen

Al hail her bloody rain 

She makes peasants sleep with bees

Shes a queen of bloody hearts

she tears her serveants skin apart

A normal girl turned to the dark

The bears and maggots

Can have a feast 

Her servants starved

And beaten beyond belief

Left in the cold frozen and boiled

For the queens toll she 

Has not care For a soul

Shes a queen of bloody hearts 

A normal woman 

Gone so far

Tell me tell me how you bleed

While i watch you crying on your knees

Tell me, tell me I'm the worst

Make you cry and make you hurt

I'm the queen, bow down to me

I will watch as you bleed

For i am the bloody queen

Im the queen of blood and hearts


End file.
